


Face and lips with a vampire

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Dipper is finally allowed to wander the woods around the shack, after being told that the possibility he may meet with a vampire was too big to take the risk for year. And in only 5 minutes he manages to meet with not just a vampire, but the worst of them all.





	

"Hey, bro-bro! What's in that head of yours?" Mabel said to Dipper, who was looking at the window with a thoughtful look on his face. "I am just a bit tired." He said and waved his hand dismissively at his sister. The bus stopped and the twins took their bags and ran out of the bus, where their grunkles were waiting for them. Mabel ran up to them and hugged them both tightly. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Ford!" She said loudly and the older twins hugged her back. "How has been school this year?" Ford asked the twins when Mabel finally pulled away from the hug. "Boring. I already knew most of the things." Dipper said with a smile and Mabel yelled: "Dipper had a girlfriend!"  


Dipper rolled his eyes as his grunkles looked at him with surprised looks on their faces. "We dated for like a month. It was nothing." He said and vawed his hand dismissively. He took his bags and started walking towards the shack, not in the mood for that discussion. He really didn't want to be reminded he dated that crazy girl. He couldn't believe he even resisted a month with her. Mabel, Stan and Ford soon reached Dipper and Mabel apologized for bringing that up: "I'm sorry bro-bro for reminding you of her. I know you don't like talking about it." She said apologetically and Dipper shot her a small smile. "Eh, is ok. When are we gonna start hunting?" Dipper said to his grunkles and Stan was the one that answered:  


"After you train for a long time." "But grunkle Stan!" Both of the twins cried out at the same time and Ford ruffled Mabel's hair as he said: "C'mon Ley, you've already seen they are great at it. Just let them go and look around the woods, we'll go with them so we will be around if anything happens. They'll do just fine." "Fine." Stan said as he rolled his eyes and the twins ran inside the shack, threw their bags in their rooms and ran back downstairs to wait for their grunkles with big grins on their faces.  


"Ok, kids..." Ford said from behind the twins and they turned around to face him. "...we don't plan to find anything but if we do, have at least these daggers with you."He said as he handed the twins two wooden daggers. They took them and ran straight into the forest next to the shack without waiting for their grunkles.  


After a bit the twins parted ways. Mabel went in a clearing where she found tons of flowers and said she must make flower crowns out of them, while Dipper went on the dark part of the forest. He kept going and going and soon enough he realized he was lost.  


"Well, well, well! What do we have here?! A Pines!" A nasal voice said from behind him and Dipper turned around to see a tall slender blonde, with a shiny gold eyes looking at him and his body leaning against a tree. Dipper pulled out his dagger from the inner pocket of his vest and gripped it tight in his hand as he said: "Who are you?" "My name is Bill Cipher. Yours, kid?" He asked and smirked. Dipper looked at his abnormally long canines and looked around him for a patch of light. And he found it. As quickly as he could he went over there, letting the sun light give him a feeling of safety.  


"Dipper Pines." He finally answered and Bill smirked wider at his innocence. In a fraction of a second Dipper was pinned with his back against a tree, by his shirt. His eyes met Bill's own gold ones and he swallowed nervously. "You really thought a little bit of sunlight would protect you?" He asked with an evil grin plastered on his face. "How naive. This is your first hunt isn't it?" He added and Dipper strutted: "Y-yes... B-but doesn't it hurt when you walk in sunlight?" "How sweet. Your first hunt and you just dumped into me. And yes, it hurts. But pain is hilarious so I'm willing to walk in sunlight for something I want." Bill said with a mischievous spark in his eyes and fear grew inside of Dipper.  


"Scared?" He said and let go of Dipper's shirt. The teen fell on the groun and looked up at the vampire who had the biggest evil grin on his face. "And I've decided. I'll call you Pinetree." Bill said and took Dipper's cap from his head and put it on his own. "Hey! Give it back!" Dipper said and stood up, but Bill only laughed. "You are adorable, Pinetree!" He said and leaned against the tree. He took the cap off and offered it to Dipper. When he tried to take it tho, Bill took it away. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked in a fake surprised tone and Dipper gritted his teeth and looked down at his hand only to realize his dagger was gone. He looked around him for it but it was no where to be seen.  


"Are you looking for this?" Bill asked and Dipper turned around to see Bill holding Dipper's dagger in his hand. Dipper narrowed his eyes at Bill and Bill laughed at him. "Now, if you want them back you'll have to do as I say." He said and Dipper growled: "What makes you think I'll do that? I could just call my grunkles and they would kill you in no time." He added with a smirk and Bill started laughing again. "Oh, how naive you are! Your grand uncles can't do shit to me! Believe me, they tried." He ended with an evil grin and a dangerous spark in his eyes. Dipper stepped back and bit his cheek.  


"Now are you gonna listen to me, Pinetree?" He finished as he leaned closer to Dipper. He nodded, too scared to stand up to the vampire. "You won't tell anyone about what happened here and I'll see you here at 12 am, sharp. And for every minute you're late I'll kill a citizen of the town." He said and waited for the teen's response. Dipper tried to answer but sound just wouldn't come out when he was under the vampire's intense gaze.  


"Did I make myself clear?" He asked and Dipper swallowed nervously before finally managing to speak: "Crystal." He said and Bill smiled. "I'll see you later then!" He said cheerfully as he handed Dipper his cap and dagger and then left the small clearing. Dipper put his cap back on his head and his dagger in the inner pocket of his vest and started heading home. After an hour he finally saw the shack and he ran inside, up the stairs and in his room, running past Mabel in his way there. He shut the door behind him and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Mabel opened the door soonly after and peaked inside.  


"Dip- dop?" She asked as she entered the room. "Are you ok?" She continued as she sat next to Dipper. "Yeah, just tired." He said looking at his sister and offering her one of his best fake smiles, the one even Mabel was falling for. "Alright then. You've been out for a very long time tho, did you see anything interesting?" She asked and Dipper shook his head. "Then why were you out for so long?" Mabel asked and Dipper laughed awkwardly before justifying himself: "I just got lost." "And you're the same old Dipper I know and love!"  


She said with a laugh and embraced her twin in a hug. Dipper returned the hug and bit his cheek. He hated lying to Mabel, but right now it was necessary. It wasn't his life at stake and he knew it. He knew that if he spilled even a word his loved ones would die. And he couldn't take that chance. Mabel pulled away from the hug and flashed Dippe a smile before hearing her phone ring. She put it out of her pocket and left the room to answer. Dipper sighed and took off his cap, throwing it on the floor. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. But he didn't fall asleep. He was too afraid to fall asleep. But he just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, until Stan called on him to come downstairs for dinner. He stood up and made his way downstairs and ate the dinner without saying a word to anyone.  


"Did you have fun today?" Ford asked the twins when they all finished eating. "Yes! Lots! I made flower crowns!" Mabel squeaked happily and Ford smiled warmly at her. He turned his gaze at Dipper waiting for his answer and Dipper shrugged his shoulders: "I wanted to see an actual vampire but it was ok. I got lost in the forest tho." He said nonchalantly, hoping that Ford and Stan, aswell, would fall for his lie and more importantly, hoping that Mabel would fall for his lie. And luckily for him, they did.  


"I was about to start looking for you when your sister told me you came back. I'm glad you found your way back by yourself because believe it or not me and Stanley get lost all the time." Ford said, trying to confront Dipper. Dipper smiled weakly, but on the inside he was feeling an unimaginable quilt. "But grunkle Ford, when are we gonna start hunting during night?" He asked trying to take his mind off the quilt. "Well after a long discussion with Stanley, we agreed on next week. But in these next 7 days you must train all day." He warned the twins but their excitement was still just as big. "I told you there was nothing you can do to turn them down, Poindexter." Stan said and both him and Ford laughed.  


"Yeah. They remind of me when I was young. Sadly I've met such horrible beings I lost all my excitement." Ford said with a frown and Mabel asked softly: "Grunkle Ford, what happened?" "This is a story for an other time." He said and waved his hand dismissively with a reassuring smile on his face. "Grunkle Ford, is there anything in those forests we should avoid at all costs?" Dipper asked as he felt the pit of his stomach crumple. Stanford glanced at him and sighed. "Kids, I haven't always been against vampires. Once I thought one was my friend. I was a fool to believe that, but it happened and I learned my lesson. For now this is all you need to know right now." Ford said and Dipper shot him a suspicious look before faking a  yawn.  


"I think I'll go to sleep now, I'm pretty tired."He said and went upstairs, in his room. He laid on the bed and bit his cheek. 'What did I do?!' He questioned himself and facepalmed. 'I'm so goddamn stupid!' He yelled inwardly and groaned. He took his phone from the nightstand and looked what time it was. '10:30pm. There is enough time for everyone to go to sleep.'He thought and put his phone down. He took the book next to it and started reading to pass the time.When the clock hit 11:40 everyone but Dipper was asleep, luckily for him. He sneaked downstairs and out of the shack and ran through the forest, hoping to find that clearing again. And he did. And it was also just 11:59. He made it just in time.  


"You're late." Bill's voice said from the shadows and Dipper looked up to meet a mass of darkness where only two gold shiny eyes could be seen. "Actually I arrived at 11:59." He said and swallowed nervously. Bill stepped out of the shadows and smirked. "I was teasing you, kid." He snickered and Dipper relaxed a bit. Bill sat down with his back against a tree and looked at Dipper, expecting him to do something. "Aren't you gonna sit?" He finally asked and Dipper gasped as he rushed over to Bill and sat next to him.  


"You know I won't do anything to you, right?" Bill asked and Dipper scratched the back of his neck. "I don't really believe that. You're a vampire after all." Dipper answered honestly and Bill nodded in understanding. "Can't blame you here, kid." He said and wrapped his arm around Dipper's shoulders. "But I can assure you that if I wanted to hurt I would have done it this morning." He added and Dipper pushed his arm off his shoulders, but he froze in place when he noticed the burns from his arms.  


"What are those?" He asked even if he knew the answer. "Sun burns." Bill said nonchalantly and shrugged his shoulders. "Why didn't they heal? When did you get them?" He asked starting to panic. Bill laughed at Dipper's panicking and thought without even realizing: 'Damn, but he's cute when he's panicking.' "I got them this morning and they didn't heal because I didn't drink any blood since then. Now if I think about it I should've drank some before coming here."He said with a thoughtful look on his face. Dipper looked at the vampire with a terrified look on his face and the vampire caught on it since he waved his hand dismissively and said with a laugh:  


"Keep calm, you're safe. At my age I learned how to control myself." The future vampire hunter blushed and that brought a smile on Bill's face. "How old are you anyway?" Dipper asked and Bill laughed shortly before saying: "I don't know. I lost the count at 2000." Dipper looked at him with his jaw dropped. "R-really?" He asked and Bill laughed again. 'Damn, he's too adorable.' He thought and then he scolded himself inwardly for having such thoughts. "Yes. And I can tell you one thing." He answered calmly, like there wasn't a storm inside of his head.  


"What would be that?" Dipper asked, his curiosity being obvious. "Everything you know is a lie, kid." He said and Dipper gave him a suspicious look. "Ok, now you sound like grunkle Ford." He said with a chuckle and Bill smirked at the sound of the familiar name. "Ford as in Stanford Pines?" He asked and Dipper nodded. "Well, most likely, he sounds like me. I'm the one who taught him... basically everything he knows." Bill said and Dipper realized something. He jumped on his feet and took a few steps away from the vampire.  


"What happened, Pinetree?" Bill asked perplexed at Dipper's reaction. "Oh." He added once he realized what happened. "He told you about me didn't he?" He asked and Dipper took an other step back as he explained:  Sort of. He said he got tricked by a vampire. But he never said by which one." "And you assume it was me?" Bill asked as he stood up. Dipper only nodded as he took an other step back. 'Just a few more.' He thought as he took the third step back while he shot a look behind him. His body hit something and he looked up to meet Bill's gold eyes, the rest of his face being covered by shadows.  


"Did I say you can leave?" Bill asked coldly and Dipper shook his head. Bill glared at Dipper for a second before leaning in, until there was an inch left between their faces. "Do you want to know the reason I told you to come here tonight?" Bill asked and Dipper looked at him shocked. "I mean the real reason." He added and Dipper nodded cautiously. Bill smiled as he muttered: "Wow, I'll have to say the truth. Haven't done that in a long time." He sighed and let his head down, not being able to look into Dipper's eyes.  


"I told you to come here tonight because I am lonely and I wanted to talk with somebody. I didn't have a chat with somebody in...30 years." He said and chuckled before adding: "And that person is now having an anti-vampire shield around their house and is named Stanford Pines. I guess my human skills are a bit rusty...but I suppose it seems fair since I haven't been a human for over 2000 years." He said with a weak smile as he looked at Dipper. Dipper just stood there perplexed as the vampire sighed and let his head down again. "I'm sorry, kid, for earlier. I've been a total jerk and I'm sorry." He said as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. He was feeling something for the teen, something he never felt before. And that was making him confused and angry, but mostly scared if it was what he thought it was, that being love.  


"I suppose it's ok. I'm not a very social person either, but I'm not as bad as you." Dipper joked as he hit Bill's arm lightly. Bill chuckled and looked at Dipper with a small smile on his face. Dipper smiled back and yawned, surprising the vampire. "Eh, just a bit sleepy." He said waving his hand dismissively. "You should sleep then. I don't mind." He said and Dipper shook his head. But Bill wasn't gonna accept no as an answer. He glared at Dipper with his arms crossed over his chest. Dipper rolled his eyes and said: "I'm fine."  


He yawned again and Bill grabbed him arm and dragged him at the nearst tree. He sat down, with his back against the tree and sat Dipper down on his lap. Dipper's cheeks burned red and Bill chuckled. He pressed his lips against Dipper's and blushes aswell. Dipper looked shocked at the vampire as Bill broke the kiss and put Dipper's head on his chest. Dipper blushed harder and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Bill's bittersweet scent invaded his nose and his body relaxed. He didn't know what he found so calming about it but he knew for sure he enjoyed it, even if he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He yawned once again and closed his eyes, falling asleep in an instant. Bill smiled and kissed the top of Dipper's head as he muttered:  


"Sweet nightmares! I hope all of them will come true!"


End file.
